The Angelic Wizard
by Ivor42
Summary: After Third Impact, Shinji is alone on the beach wondering what went wrong. He will be confronted by Lilith and, after fixing what what damaged, left with the choice to leave his world and in return there can never be another Impact event again. Saying goodbye to those close to him, he is sent as the savior of a world of magic. Rated M for safety, first post so I welcome reviews.


The Angelic Wizard

Well this will be my first foray into the world of actually posting an idea of mine. This one has been bouncing around in my head for weeks and I figured the best way to get it out was to get it down. I welcome all constructive criticism and hope that either this will be a successful story, or the lessons I learn from this one will lead to a successful one down the road. Thank you for your time in reading and I hope you enjoy.

 _I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own Evangelion. I do however question how many times a disclaimer on a fanfiction has actually been needed._

* * *

Waves, how long had it been since he had woken up to the sound of waves washing against the shore. It was one of the few good parts of living with his former guardians, for all the cold looks, the lack of affection, being frequently reminded that he was an unwanted burden, and all the other problems that surrounded his life, the sound of the ocean and its waves would make the time spent there worth it. Waking up on the beach was also nothing new. When the pressure became too much to take, he would often escape to the shore for hours at a time, sometimes losing track and falling asleep, much to the displeasure of his guardian. With a slight groan, Shinji's eyes slowly opened, not really seeing, just basking in the soothing sound of the ocean. As he awoke and the world came into focus, and after distantly realizing it had gotten dark, he chuckled.

"Falling asleep outside, I haven't done this since the letter from my father came. Since that bastard called me back."

With a sigh, he looked around, noticing the crimson scar across the sky and moon, the blood red water, the mass production Eva's impaled into the ground, and the complete lack of sound from a city that mere hours ago was under siege. With another sigh and a slow shift of the body, Shinji slowly made his way up, standing with the aid of one of the MP Eva's that had landed nearby.

"So this is it, everything's gone, all over a simple question of why. Once again, I let them all down."

Thinking back, Shinji wondered what could have been done to change the outcome, what different action he could have made to fix everything. The problem is, there was nothing to be done, and Shinji knew it. Between SEELE, NERV, and his father, there were just too many events and people working towards the goal of human instrumentality. That's not to say that there was nothing that could be changed, and in fact he did change one major thing. Whereas third impact could never have been avoided, what was achieved from the event was always in flux.

'And I doubt they ever could have guessed what happened.' Shinji thought with a grimace as he finished working the last of the kinks out from his impromptu sandy nap and thought back on events that happened the day before.

"It feels as if it was it several lifetimes ago." He said softly with a humorless chuckle.

* * *

[Flashback]

Screaming was all that could be heard in the cockpit of Evangelion Unit-01, and all that could be felt by Shinji was pain and anger. As his Eva was hoisted into the sky by the MP Eva's Shinji screamed as tears of pain and rage fell as he stared at the grisly carcass of Eva Unit-02 where it lay from Asuka's heroic and desperate last stand. The once majestic, crimson red behemoth was now reduced to a corpse, it's once proud profile now showing the signs of battle, of being eaten alive by her enemies. Its ribs exposed, its helm cracked, and its arm split down the middle as punishment for one its one last act of defiance. The image painted a horrifying painting, made worse by the fact that Shinji knew that Asuka felt every blow, every puncture, and every bite. And all the while, as he stared in horror, the MP Eva's continued the ritual, his Eva's hands and lifting him higher. The pain from their lances, transferred over from the sync rate being even higher than his brutal fight with the fourteenth angel Zeruel, hardly even registered, but it was enough to tear his attention away from the site below and onto what was happening around him. He saw wings of light that had formed behind him, now they were being held by the MP Eva's and being used to lift him ever higher into the air, and the marks that the spears left on his hand as if he were really crucified by the spears. All the while, the ritual progressed, eventually leading to Lilith emerging in the form of Rei, and the overwhelming pain of having the Eva's core burst from his chest. Then, at the most vulnerable part of the ritual, Shinji was asked the all-important question by the giant angel face of Rei.

"What is it you wish for?" Was the simple sentence, asked softly, and in a way that seemingly floated through the mind.

At first Shinji just wanted it to end, but before even the Angel in front of him could act, he asked another question.

"Wish for? I want to know why, why did this happen, where did I go wrong? Why!?" Shinji screamed. "We had won! What did we do to them to force this? Why….why did Asuka….why?" He tapered off, going from frantic yelling to a soft whisper in the end.

And with those words, all the plans, the schemes, the deaths, and the money that were organized by SEELE and NERV were ruined.

With the desire of Shinji made clear to Lilith/Rei, the final phase of the red earth ceremony began. The lance of Longinus slowly entered the core of Unit-01, merging the Fruit of Life held by the Angels with the Fruit of Knowledge held by man. After which, the world underwent the breakdown of all AT-Fields as Lilith/Rei sought to show Shinji exactly why the only way it could, by showing him.

[End Flashback]

* * *

'And she succeeded.' He thought, flashes of images from when the entirety of the human race was funneled through his head.

"Though what's the point of it all now though? What's the point of knowing we were all manipulated by old men afraid of death, following ancient scrolls and texts as scripture while they hid behind stone monoliths instead of facing the world." Shinji said softly as he slowly walked towards the crimson water's edge.

"The point, is that now you can tell me, what is it you wish for?" A soft melodious voice behind him said.

Spinning around, he saw two women standing next to one another. The first women stood with a kind soft smile, bright blue eyes, and shining blond hair. She had her arms clasped in front of her and wore a simple white dress without any shoes. The other women was Rei, still dressed in her school uniform with her blue hair, and yet she seemed more complete, standing with a similar smile as the other woman on her right.

"Rei? But how, I thought…" Shinji said quickly, his voice rising in confusion, "and who are you?" He asked as he looked to the beautiful woman who extruded a sense of calm.

"I am from which mankind descends, from whom you all evolved from. If the one you refer to as Adam could be called the father of the Angels, then I am undoubtedly the mother of the lilin." The woman on the right said with a laugh that reminded Shinji of soft chimes." You know me as Lilith, and it is good to meet you Shinji-kun."

"It's ok Shinji-Kun, she is, not like the others." Rei said when she noticed him tense at the name. "She will not harm you"

"How can you be so sure Rei?" Shinji asked, not relaxing, looking as though he was ready to run at the first chance.

"Because she and I are linked, I am her host, it is…one of my purposes for which I was made." Rei answered, a small frown forming as she thought back to what she was originally made for.

"She is correct, and as I said, I am known as the mother of the Lilin, of all of humanity, and you now hold all of that in your hands." Lilith said

"But I thought that everyone was dead, I remember seeing flashes of everyone, people across the world, people who I know had died yesterday. How can I hold their fates if they are already gone?!" He asked in confusion and anger, the memories of Misato slamming into the forefront for a brief instant before being swept away by random flashes again.

"Because the ceremony is not yet done Shinji-kun, because I have only answered your question of why. You have yet to answer my question, what is it you wish." Lilith said with another kind smile, her eyes radiating a sense of hope.

Shinji froze, the voices that had been assaulting his mind ever since he awoke fading for a brief moment. "What can I do…how can I fix this? How can I make everything right, to make it so this can never happen again?"

"The red earth ceremony cannot be stopped once it has begun. Once the children of Adam come together and the sacrifice has been made, all that is left is the outcome. However the outcome can always be changed." Rei said as she walked towards the bloody ocean, her feet carrying her right up to the water's surface before she stopped and turned.

"If it is your wish is to fix everything and fix this scarred earth, if you truly wish to change this world so drastically, then it can be done." Lilith said, smiling as she heard his wish to save her children "However, there is a problem with the final portion of your wish." She said, her smile slowly fading, a sad look overcoming her face.

"How, how can all of this be fixed" Shinji said as he waved his arm around, pointing from the inert MP Series, to the crimson ocean, to blood scarring the moon and sky. "And why is the last part of my wish a problem?" He asked with concern.

"The choice to fix the damage done to the planet is simple, the energy used to fuel the ceremony will be used to repair the damaged sections of your world. And to bring back the people lost yesterday is easy, they were never killed or were disassembled quick enough that they were included in the collective, they will all reform with new AT Fields. Even the few who were trapped in the false children of Adam can be reformed. They won't even remember the third or even the second impact or the damages caused." She said, the sad look never leaving her face. She took a breath and continued, slowly, as is not wanting for fear of disappointing him. "As for the problem, locking the AT-Fields of all my children is simple, but they can't be locked as long as a child of Adam or someone who holds the Fruit of Life remains. To make it permanent would mean the removal of all forms that contained the Fruit of Life."

"Ok, so why is that a problem, I don't understand." Shinji said slowly, not understanding why that would be a problem since the Angels were all defeated anyways.

"The problem is, is that there is still one Angel left that blocks this from happening." Rei said softly, moisture forming around her red eyes. "When you became the conduit for the Red Earth Ceremony, you merged the two fruits together and ascended."

"….what am I, what happened to me? I can't be an Angel, I don't have a core!" Shinji yelled, backing away slowly from the two of them as he looked left and right trying to find an answer.

"The ceremony isn't done yet, that's why you haven't changed yet, and because you are not a full Angel, you won't always show the signs of being one. But you will still be one when the ceremony is done, and that will prevent me from locking the AT Fields of my children." Explained Lilith as she slowly walked towards the stunned teen who had stopped backing away, slowly falling to his knees as she finished talking.

"There must be something that can be done? Anything, all the deaths, all the pain, it couldn't have been for nothing." He cried, tears dripping into the sand as he fought for control of his emotions. "And what happens when they figure out what I am…when they discover what I've become."

As Lilith made her way over to him, she kneeled down and gathered him slowly into a hug, letting him cry against her as a mother would her child. "There there Shinji-kun, there is a way, but…." She trailed off, a tear of her own making its way down her face with what she was about to suggest.

Rei walked up as well, knowing what would be said, a frown forming as she joined the hug. Knowing it might very well be the last one she ever got from him.

Shinji looked up, looking into her blue eyes. "Please, what is it, what can I do?"

"I could send you away, to another dimension, one where this conflict doesn't exist. Where you can live your life without fear of them hating you." She said, another tear following the first.

"I…can I say goodbye, to everyone before I go?" Shinji asked softly, wondering if he even could make himself say those words to Misato, Asuka, or even his mother.

Lilith smiled a watery smile. "You can do it during the ceremony, as the ceremony begins to finish, they will appear on a mental plane, you can talk there, and say any final words and goodbyes.

Shinji took a deep breath to try get his emotions back under control and tightened his arms around the two women. "Ok then, I accept."

"Then my child, let us finish this." Lilith said as they all stood from kneeling and broke away from the hug. Taking one of their hands in hers, Lilith closed her eyes and began to glow a bright white, a halo forming above her and white feathered wings forming out of her back. As this was happening, Rei began to glow white as well while Shinji began to glow half white and half red, a halo forming above him while a white wing formed on his right and a wing of orange-red light formed on his left.

Afterwards, Rei and Lilith began to speak, their voices echoing and overlapping each other, and yet both their voices seemed just as soft as normal. They spoke in a language he didn't know, yet it seemed to resonate with his very core. _"In accordance with the Red Earth Ceremony, with the gathering of the flesh of Adam and the sacrifice of the children of Lilith, the wish of the catalyst shall be made reality."_

As they finished, the world began to fade, the moon fading from the sky, followed by the MP Series, and all of the rubble. All that remained was a crimson ocean and the sand below. From that ocean three people, the mother that was taken too soon, the guardian who gave her life, and the comrade who passed too soon. They looked around before noticing the trio standing before them, still concentrating and holding hands as the glow began to diminish.

"Time is short, so make your last goodbyes before this window of opportunity closes." Lilith said as she released their hands and took a step back.

The first one to run up as they separated was Yui Ikari, who quickly grabbed Shinji in a hug with tears in her eyes. "My baby, my lovely little Shinji is all grown up, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what would happen, I never wanted to leave you. You grew up to be such a special young man. I am so proud of you." She cried as she held him tighter.

Shinji started crying again as he held her tight, savoring in the feeling and knowledge that his mother was here, she was holding him after so many years of pain, and she was proud of his choices. "Mother, I missed you. It hurt, it hurt so much when you left, when I thought you had died. I love you mother, and I will always remember you."

"I love you too my sweet boy, and I will always miss you, and always remember you. Your father however will soon know my wrath. How could he, how dare he!?" She finished with a snarl and another fierce hug before letting go and stepping back towards Rei and Lilith.

"SHINJI-KUN!" Misato yelled as she tackled him in a hug, the purple haired woman holding him just as his mother let go. "That's my Shinji, the man who never let us down. Remember me when you get to wherever it is you end up. You'll always be welcome if you ever return, assuming you cook of course!" She finished with a cheeky and watery smirk, laughing as she tried to hold back tears. "Now go on, find a girl to relax with and show that new world just how awesome Shinji Ikari is!"

She gave him one last squeeze before letting go, sniffling, and walking to join Rei and his mother. Leaving one last person left standing outside the water. She marched quickly up to him and scowled.

"Of course you would get to go to a new world, it should be me! Who better to show them how amazing we Eva pilots are than Asuka Langley Soryu!" She announced with a haughty tone, one that began to crack as she continued. "Baka-Shinji, deciding to leave us, and after getting mama back for me, I don't, I…" She stopped, deflated, and continued. "I'll miss you Baka-Shinji, I really will, be safe and remember this, no matter what you now are, you're still my baka, understand?" She finished with a tight hug and a suspicious sniffle before joining the other women.

Afterwards, Rei came over and gave him another hug, "Goodbye, oniisan, I will miss you, and…thank you, for everything." She stepped back and he began to glow, from his chest a red orb started to form, as well as diamond shaped crystals that grew where he was pierced by the replica lance on the back of both of his hands. His hair turned snow white and his eyes flashed crimson red like Rei's and Lilith's. Then he grunted in pain as he felt a burning in his gut as he quickly grew an S^2 organ. These changes happened quickly before he faded back to normal and the world seemed to grow even brighter.

Lilith spoke up from her position beside him, "It is time, you will be reborn into a new world and as a new life, remember that you will, no matter where you are, be one of my children, and that my love will follow you forever more."As she said this the room continued to glow until, as she finished speaking, it flashed brightly once, and Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, the Angel Slayer, and newly birth Angel was gone.

* * *

[Potter manor, England (July 31, 2001)]

"Push Lilly, you're almost there. I just need one more good push." Said Madam Pomfrey as she helped the Lady Potter through her delivery.

Normally a nurse at Hogwarts, she agreed to deliver the child of two good friends who were worried about any dangers that they might face if they were in a public place such as St. Mungos because of the ongoing war.

"On three, I need you to push as hard as you can, can you do that?" She looked up to see the tired and sweaty face of Lilly Potter nee Evans, at her slow nod and pained yell as the process took its toll on her, she counted down. "Ready now? One, Two, Three!"

With one final push, the baby came free from his mother. After quickly cutting the cord, clearing the airways, and cleaning him off, she handed him over to the worn out woman on the bed. "Congratulations Lilly, it's a healthy boy, have you picked out a name for the little guy?"

Lilly smiled as she held her new sleeping baby boy, her miracle baby. She had been hit by curse in Hogwarts that damaged her ability to have children. Muggle doctors had said already that there was at least a sixty percent chance that any child would be a miscarriage due to the scarring of the uterus. So when she found out she was pregnant, she was overjoyed at the thought of a child of her own. "His name, will be Hadrian James Potter." She told the nurse who wrote the name down for the birth certificate. "Hadrian James Potter, my little angel."


End file.
